


Sweater Weather

by TatianaMalfoy



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Knives Out (2019), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Knives Out mild spoilers, Mild Language, Ransom Drysdale's Sweater, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaMalfoy/pseuds/TatianaMalfoy
Summary: Reader visits Chris on the set of "Knives Out".OrThe story behind Ransom Drysdale's ripped knitted sweater.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me...not even Dodger to my ultimate sadness.
> 
> Happy New Year, guys!  
> I finally got to watch Knives Out and that tear in Ransom's sweater drives me nuts. Why? How? Who put it there? 
> 
> See you in the comments!

“Why are you smiling so much today, Ana?” Chris asked her as they sat in their chairs in the make-up trailer. “Not that you aren’t usually all smiles, but this seems a bit excessive even for you.”  
Ana and the two make-up artists shared a secret smile and she shrugged her shoulders, still smiling as the woman who was in charge of getting her primed and ready to shoot was moving around her.  
“Didn’t you hear? I thought for sure you would be playing with him already!” Ana said, throwing the bait.  
“Hear what? Playing with whom?” Chris asked, confused. Looking between Ana and the two women he felt like he was definitely missing something.  
“The new puppy, of course. He belongs to a crew member. His babysitter had an emergency and he had to bring the puppy to work with him. He’s getting along great with the ones that we had on the set so Rian decided to include him as well. He’s the sweetest fluff ball you’ll ever see.”  
Chris nearly scoffed and privately doubted that. No pup could hold a candle to his Dodger, thank you very much. His thoughts must’ve been visible on his face because Ana laughed loudly and shook her head at him.  
“Oh, Chris. Yes, Dodger is one of the best dogs out there, but you don’t need to feel guilty for liking other dogs.”  
“I-What are you talking about? I don’t feel guilty after I play with other dogs!”  
He didn’t. He really didn’t, Chris thought to himself as he pouted in Ana’s direction.  
She raised an eyebrow in his direction as she sat up. “Suuure you don’t. That’s why Daniel said he caught you skyping with Dodger after we met the dogs on set.”  
“I wasn’t skyping Dodger per-se…I had called my girlfriend. So what if Dodger happened to be in the same room? Of course I was going to speak with my best guy…”  
He was lying and they both knew, but Ana let it go knowing what going to happen. “I’m gonna go see if Daniel is ready so we can head upstairs. Remember, Chris, you’re supposed to be scared of the dogs, not play with them and sneak them treats!”  
“That only happened once!” he shouted after her as she exited the trailer, laughing and shouting for Daniel.  
After the make-up artist finished her work with him, Chris took his phone out of his pocket. He knew they would start filming the scene soon so he didn’t see the need to leave the trailer and go somewhere else.  


*I can’t stop thinking about last night!* was the text he sent and as he saw the little arrow turn blue and the dots start moving on the screen he felt himself harden in his pants.  


*Me neither, baby. I miss you so much!*  


That handful of words had his heart doing summersaults. He missed you too. He missed your hair on his pillows and on his clothes; he missed your toothbrush next to his. He missed his boxers drying next to your small panties. He missed your warmth. He missed your smell. He missed you. Plain and simple. You were home for him. And he couldn’t wait until he could go back to you. He wasn’t planning on letting you leave his arms for a week.  
“Chris, we’re ready for you!” he heard one of the assistants on set shout from outside of the trailer.  
“Coming!” he shouted back as he put his phone in his back pocket and pulled on the brown jacket that Ransom wears throughout the movie. He made a mental note to speak with the people from wardrobe so he could keep it once they were done filming. He could also go and buy it from the store, but he had already worn this one in so he could just as well buy it from them.  
He smiled at the people he passed and he put his scarf around his neck just as he reached Rian.  
“I won’t tell you which directions will the dogs come from so the surprise will be real. Remember, you need to be scared, not play with them…and do I have to search your pockets for treats?”  
Everyone around them snorted and started laughing as Chris put his arms up in exasperation and let out a whiny “It was only once!”  
Rian shook his head and smiled at his friend. “I worked on a lot of movies and I worked with dogs before, but that was a first for me, Chris. I gotta admit.”  
“Well, I didn’t want them to feel hurt that I didn’t want to play with them!”  
Rian rolled his eyes in fake disgruntle and patted Chris shoulder fondly. “Only you, Chris. I swear!...Alright, everyone to their places. We shoot in 5!”  
As people hurried to their places, Chris made his way to the other side of the set and got behind the wheel of the BMW Ransom drove in the movie. He thought of the asshole he had punch just before he left Boston for slapping your ass in the middle of a store and he could feel darkness taking over him. His scowl was dangerous and his eyes were fierce. His back was ramrod straight and he looked ready to tear someone to pieces just for looking in his direction. Ladies and gentlemen, Ransom Drysdale.  
He started the car as soon as he got the signal and he floored it, making gravel fly everywhere. He stopped the car in the spot that was marked and he got out, gritting his teeth and trying his best to look scared and annoyed by the dogs that he could already hear barking.  
As he tried his best to move around the puppies and not step on their paws, he heard a bark and stopped dead in his tracks, looking around in confusion. He could recognize that bark from a thousand. But it didn’t make sense. Before he could make sense of it a russet blur started running towards him from a corner of the set. Now that’s a russet blur that he recognized. That was his russet blur. But how?  
He fell to his knees just as Dodger reached him, almost jumping out of his fur from the pleasure of seeing Chris again after such a long time.  
“Dodger, buddy, buba! What are you doing here? Who brought you here, buba?!? Was it mommy or your aunt?” Chris himself could feel his heart in his throat from the absolute joy of being able to hug his dog after a long time.  
“That would be me,” you said as you stopped next to the two men in your life. You really couldn’t and wouldn’t blame Chris for not noticing you when he was reunited with Dodger after such a long time. Dodger had been his only support for a long time and to be honest you adored the bond between your boyfriend and his dog.  
“Y/N! Baby, what are you doing here?!?” He sat up and took you in his arms in seconds. “I missed you so fucking much!”  
By this point he was twirling with you in his arms, Dodger was jumping around you like he was possessed and someone had called back the two pups he was supposed to film with. You just took his face in your hands and kept planting kisses all over his face, mumbling about how much you had missed him. You only stopped when applause broke all around you.  
Chris put you down, but kept his arm around your waist, afraid that you would disappear and smiled sheepishly at his co-workers. Rian, Toni, Jamie and Don were smiling at them from the set and Daniel and Ana were up on the balcony doing the same thing.  
“How?!? How did you get here, baby?” Chris asked as they made their way towards the four.  
You blushed and giggled. “Well, I missed you. We both did. So I spoke with Ana and Jamie and with Rian and he kindly agreed to let Dodger and I ruin a take so we could surprise you.”  
Chris pulled you tighter against his side for a second, before letting you go to shake hands with Rian and hug Jamie. “You’ll get yours, little miss!” he shouted in the direction of the balcony where Ana looked pleased as a punch. “Thank you, guys!” he continued as he turned back to Rian and his fellow actors.  
“It was a pleasure, Chris! Now get out of here, you’re not needed today. I’ll film some scenes with the others.”  
“But-but, Rian-”  
“Really, Chris. We all knew she was coming today and agreed to give you today off.”  
“But just today, Sir, we don’t need you losing your Ransom from spending too much time with Y/N,” Jamie laughed.  
You giggled and hugged her. You hugged them all as Chris said his goodbyes and thanks and then you both waved to Daniel and Ana before calling Dodger and walking to the car that Chris had rented for himself for the duration of the shooting.  
You held hands for the entire duration of the drive to the hotel and you spoke about nothing and everything. Honestly, you were both trying to keep yourselves distracted enough as to not jump each other. You could feel your skin buzzing and you bet Chris’s was the same. You hadn’t been able to hold and love his body in months and you were desperate for him to love yours.  
Chris was going through the same thing as he tried to drive as fast as he could, even going as far as to break the speed limit in the area in order to get you faster to his hotel. When you got there, he simply threw his keys to the valet, shouted a hello over his shoulder and he rushed you and Dodger over to the elevator.  
You managed to contain yourselves in the elevator but as soon as you got to the room it was game over. Chris had you over his shoulder the second the door closed behind you and he was almost running to his bedroom. From your position on his shoulder you spied his favorite cap on a table in the living room and a blanket was thrown haphazardly over the couch and the entire apartment smelt of Chris and his perfume. You might not be back home in Boston in your apartment but you could finally feel yourself relax after a few months all the same. Chris had been moving from one set to another all over the country for the last half of year and this was the second time you had been able and allowed to visit.  
Your musings were cut short when Chris threw you on his bed and you bounced a bit before you settled on the bed, watching Chris throw away his scarf and take off his jacket. You made a come hither motion with your finger and Chris followed it as if under a spell. He completely covered your body with his and you put your legs around his hips, trapping him close to you. He smashed his mouth to yours and your hips bucked, making him his in your mouth.  
“Sin! You’re a goddamn fucking sin!” he mumbled against your throat as he bit and sucked and laid open mouth kisses all over your throat and collarbone. You were inspired to wear a sweater with a V neckline and knowing you weren’t going to be outside for much time you hadn’t even bothered with a jacket. Chris was taking advantage of that and was making you moan as his mouth was making you go as crazy as his hands roaming on your body were. But as you tried to do the same and feel his body, you groaned in frustration, making him stop.  
“Shit. What’s wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?”  
“Ughhh, no. Chris. My skin is on fire and your mouth feels like Heaven, but I can’t touch you! This sweater makes me want you to fuck me into oblivion, but it needs to come off. NOW! I can’t touch you!”  
He throws you a smirk that you identify as Ransom’s and he uncurls your legs from around him and sits back on his knees. “You want it off, baby? Come and take it off then!”  
You growl and launch yourself at him, but even so he doesn’t move an inch under your assault. An Adonis made of rock that you can’t ever budge. The both of you move around in bed, changing positions and trying to gain the upper hand, all the while you’re desperately trying to take the sweater off of him. At some point your fingers twist in the material and you have to tug on in harshly for a few moments to get them free, making Chris laugh. “You need some help there, little sweetheart?”  
You pout and sit back, admitting defeat. The sweater had beaten you this time. He kisses your nose and pulls the sweater over his head, throwing it on the floor at the end of your bed. As he takes you in his arms again, you are certain of two things: one, you were in for a hell of a night and two…you won in the end. The sweater spent the night on the floor while you spent it in Chris’s arms.  
The last thought you had before you fell asleep was “Ha! Take that, sweater!”  
You’re woken up in the morning by a few curse words and Chris blindly stomping around.  
“What’s wrong, baby?” you ask as you sit up, covering your naked body with the sheet.  
“I’m late. We slept through my alarm clock and I only woke up when the guys kept trying to call me,” he said as he jumped on the spot, pulling the tight jeans over his thick thighs. The sight of it made you cross your legs as heat began to burn through you.  
Chris threw you a smirk as he bent down to grab the sweater off the floor. “No time for that, baby! Tonight. I promise!”  
He blew you a kiss and ran out of the room while he was putting Ransom’s white knitted sweater back on. Would Chris mind if you asked him to keep it?  
You laughed as you heard Dodger bark a goodbye at Chris and then he ran to the room when the entrance door closed behind him.  
Chris cursed as he willed his car to go faster. He would never regret the previous night, but he did feel bad for being late. When he finally got to the set, he parked his car, a bit askew to be honest, and he ran up to the house where they were all waiting for him.  
“I’m so sorry, guys. Y/N and I slept through my alarm and I only woke up around the 5th or 6th call that I got. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”  
“No harm, no foul, Chris. Really. It happened once. Not like this has been an every day occurrence. But since it’s setting to rain, we’ll postpone that scene and we’ll film the scene with you and Ana in the restaurant,” Rian told him as he exchanged a few looks with his actors. Chris looked like a new person…and was that a rip in his sweater?  
They filmed the scene in a few takes and by that point Chris was overheated in his sweater and poor Ana looked ready to throw up all the sausage and beans she had eaten that day without her character, Marta, needing to lie and throw up.  
Rian sat down and they were discussing the scene when Chris finally gave up and decided to take it off before he fainted from the heat of the lamps and the knitted sweater.  
“Hey, Chris, I wanted to ask you, but I kept forgetting throughout the day,” Ana said as she drank some water. Her stomach was so full, she doubted she would eat for the next two days. “Was that sweater ripped yesterday and no one noticed to replace it? Why didn’t you say something?”  
Rian and several crew members were now looking at Chris, curious as well. Rian had of course noticed. It had been the first thing he noticed. But it somehow worked and didn’t mention it…That didn’t mean he didn’t want to know how the sweater got ripped.  
“What? What do you mean, Ana? It’s not ripped,” he said, quickly checking the hems.  
“Not there, dummy. On your right side. There!” Ana pointed as Chris lifted the sweater to examine it.  
His eyes grew wide and they could see him blush to the roots of his brown hair. “Shit, sorry guys. I didn’t notice it…I’m sorry we need to shoot this again. Fuck, sorry, Ana, I know you’re sick of the beans.”  
While Ana looked between Rian and Chris in horror at the thought of having to eat another plate of beans, Rian laughed.  
“Breathe, Ana. There are no more beans in your future for you. I’m keeping the scene as it is. And the rip in Ransom’s sweater. It brings more character and mystery around who Ransom actually is. It will have people wondering what happened to it. Does it have anything to do with the murder? Why is he still wearing it if it’s ripped. Does he have a girlfriend? And so on…”  
Chris felt himself redden at the mention of the world girlfriend and remembered his own girlfriend’s run in with the sweater. As he looked around at the smiling faces, he suddenly figured out when the sweater had ripped…  
You and your nimble fingers had done it again…

Christmas 2019

When Ana woke up that morning she was confused at the tone of notifications. What was going on? she asked herself as she sat up against the headboard. Her Twitter had blown up and the group conversation she had with the people she had worked with on Knives Out was alight. Messages kept pouring in as she opened it. All of them were sending happy emojis and sending congratulations to Chris.  
Not wanting to make a fool of herself and ask what was the occasion, she closed the conversation for a moment and headed to Chris's Twitter. What she saw there made her gasp out loud and it brought tears to her eyes.  
It was a photo of Chris, Y/N and Dodger, all three of them wearing a version of Ransom's famous sweater while Chris and Y/N held a miniature version of it against her enlarged tummy.  
The caption read "I guess something good came out of Ransom's presence in our lives. The new year will bring a new sweater wearing person in our family."


End file.
